Frostbyte
Appearance She has warm toned skin, a right industrial, dolphin bites, lobe piercings, gold eyes, a triangle painted under her left eye, a natural beauty mark, black dreadlocks with neon light blue highlights, neon light blue eyebrows and lip gloss, copper goggles, a sleeveless fishnet turtleneck with white fuzzy collar and two sets of leather straps off her shoulders, a black mask with a neon light blue and gold hazard symbol, a technological half sleeve tattoo on her left arm, robotic hands, black shorts, fishnet tights, a navel snowflake piercing, and furry go-go boots. Kin Unnamed parents, Goatshanker (best friend) Quote(s) * Firewalls don't scare this cold girl. * Well, that was quite an icebreaker. Backstory Frostbyte, stylized as FR05TBYT3, is a professional greyhat hacker. Her real name is Kjellfrid Maddox, although she hides it. Born an only child in Fort Blackwalk, Dekhano, she was raised a military brat. While she adored the engineers, she had a tendency to keep to herself and her notebooks. She heard the voices of angels and gods, writing about them in great length. Kjell was uncertain whether they were directly speaking to her or if she was a celestial eavesdropper, as they seemed to have called out to her with a name. The name was from a language epochs past dead. Svaóðilgrych (ss-vao-thil-gry-k). It was reminiscently elven, but beyond that? Blurred. Her and her parents were moved to the southern border when she was 9H/16R. The voices got stronger the closer they got to the western oracle temple. She began to steadily lose her hearing until it began to noticeably impair her. Kjell herself served the military when she was of age; 15H/25R. She was given a hearing aid, returning her quality of life. If you had asked her what her time was like being in the military, she wouldn't be able to tell you. Most of it was spent behind a computer working as a programmer and unofficial conqueror of chip bags. She moved to Jerugra when she was 26H/44R to help with the war effort stationed there, as Dekhano was allied with Jerugra. Kjell became the head of a programming team used to hack into enemy transmissions and servers. It was then that she chose the name Frostbyte. She had been ridiculed by her team for being cold-hearted, as she had left a member behind after they were heavily injured. They told her to leave them behind. This would be the last time she listened to someone else. After being honorably discharged at the end of the war, Kjell stayed in Jerugra to work with restoration services. Both of her parents were retired and ill with age nor did they require her presence. Trivia * She was originally a human, then a dark elf. * Her name was originally Faith Cooper. The forename is from English faith, which is derived from fidere (Latin; to trust). The surname is derived from couper (Middle English; barrel maker). * Her forename Kjellfrid is a feminine Norwegian name derived from the Old Norse name Ketilriðr (ketill/kettle and fríðr/beautiful). Her surname Maddox is derived from Maddoc, which in of itself is possibly derived from Welsh mad/fortunate combined with a diminutive suffix.